


两次我爱你和一次请与我共度余生

by udazken



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/udazken/pseuds/udazken
Relationships: Antoine Griezmann/Koke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	两次我爱你和一次请与我共度余生

1.

每次和皇家社会比赛前科克都会在飞机上挑离格列兹曼最远的那个位置坐下，然后在座位上团成一团生闷气。后座的加比不抱希望的吼了句：“别团了，再怎么团你还是会比椅子多出大半截的！”然后被科克用一包薯片给砸中了脑袋。

去年科克这样的时候全队还有些懵，今年都反应过来这可是一年一度抢空科克零食储备的最好机会。带头把科克的包翻了个底朝天的…格列兹曼。科克看着那一头金毛使劲招呼队友们分零食的样子，更郁闷了。

其实去皇家社会主场比赛对大部分西甲球员来说都是一种享受，毕竟圣塞瓦斯蒂安作为西班牙的度假胜地之一不管什么时候都有一种独特的美。唯独科克在酒店里看着窗外的景色脑子里闪过一百种毁掉这个地方的办法，就如同他时刻想往法国国家队基地埋一个炸弹一样。他家那只金毛太能惹桃花，在圣塞瓦斯蒂安追着他跑的人能饶这座城市三圈都有余，更别提皇家社会那几匹一直对虎视眈眈的狼。

“走，陪我去海边逛逛！”

晚饭过后的格列兹曼拖着科克便往门外跑，走两步发现他兴致不高之后转过身，恶狠狠威胁道：“你如果想我把明天踢比赛的力气都浪费在把你给拖出酒店的话你给我一个星期不许进我房间！”

坐在大堂喝咖啡的蒂亚戈看他对面西蒙尼的脸瞬间黑成了煤炭，也不知道是被格列兹曼前半句还是后半句话给气的，心里默默给门口还在拉扯的两个人划了个十字，你们回马德里自求多福。

权衡一秒利弊之后半推半就被格列兹曼拉到沙滩上的科克还没怎么站稳就被正面飞来的没什么力道的足球砸了一脸。他错愕抹走脸上的沙子，看见格列兹曼双手叉腰看着他，嘴角那一抹笑怎么都藏不住。此时他背对晚霞，夕阳的余光划过他的头顶，把他金色的头发染上了一丝火红，整个人像是一个误入人间的战斗天使。科克突然觉得这场景似曾相识。

格列兹曼怎么会不知道他家那只胖子在别扭什么，不就是皇家社会那些球员认识他的时间要早的多。可是他真的怀疑这个笨蛋就是甜食吃多了被糊住了记忆力，不然怎么会12年前的事情就已经忘了精光。

那个时候13岁的格列兹曼第一次来到西班牙参加试训后被送回酒店等通知，耐不住寂寞的他还是偷偷溜了出来，开始探索这片人生地不熟的地域。那天晚上在沙滩上和人踢沙滩足球的时候一脚力道没控制好，他眼睁睁看着球划出一个漂亮的弧度，正中沙滩上一个刚起身准备下水的男孩。

忐忑不安的格列兹曼走到他面前，拼命回忆西班牙语的“对不起”怎么说，却被对方抢先开了口：“你真好看！你是天使吗？”

啊？

格列兹曼想过好几种会怎么被骂的情况，却没想到这个男孩完全不按常理出牌。

“你们是在踢球吗？带我一起玩呗我是马德里竞技青训的，很厉害的哦不过我要和你一队！”

还没等格列兹曼反应过来对方就一连串西班牙语砸的他头晕。这个人在说什么来着…他只隐约听出了一个足球。

当他终于放弃折腾他那惨不忍睹的西班牙语时，他发现自己已经被那个男孩给拉着回到了之前他踢球的那里，甚至重新分好了组。在他身后，那个男孩笑的一脸憨厚。

“你的脸…没事吧？”他指了指之前被他足球砸到的脸颊。

“放心我肉多！”这句格列兹曼听懂了，但完全不知道应该怎么接话。西班牙这地方真是怪人多。他心里吐槽了一句，没发现自己嘴角不自觉微微扬起。

现在回想，那是他到现在为止踢的最舒服的几场足球之一，即使只是个不正规的沙滩5人足球，进球之后他忍不住跳上了那个男孩的背，被他背着在沙滩上跑了两圈，他还笑嘻嘻的。“你看吧，我说我肉多。你也应该多吃点！”

“你讲话慢点会死啊！”

格列兹曼笑得飞扬，初到西班牙心中的不安一扫而空。他突然想起来还没问那个人的名字。

“Jorge Resurrección Merodio！我先走啦，今天晚上要回马德里呢，下次再一起踢球啊！”没走几步他又想起什么似的跑回来：“那个…刚和另外几个人学了一句巴斯克语，他们说这里道别都是说这句话的！Maite zaitut！”

“哎……！”格列兹曼有些懊恼，还没有来得及告诉他他叫什么名字呢。不过这个人一定就是这种人设吗？名字都这么繁琐？这一长串都是什么东西啊！？

他一直都期盼着那个男孩能再来圣塞和他一起踢球，却没有再在海滩上看见过那个身影。那么好的技术…一定会参加职业联赛的吧？所以一级级踢上去一定能再次和他同场竞技的吧？ 没想到这一等就是七年。

2010年11月，他坐在会议室里听教练唾沫横飞介绍即将来作客阿诺埃塔的对手，前一天晚上通宵打游戏的他显得有些昏昏沉沉，靠在普列托身上补觉。

“……还有这个，马德里竞技的中场，也是个很有天赋的小将，不过可能不会出场。名字也是拗口的要死…Jorge Resurección…”

他一个激灵，猛地跳了起来，看清投影仪放的画面之后开始傻笑。换来拉萨特忍无可忍的一声怒吼：“安托万你没睡醒就给我出去跑十圈清醒一下再回来！”

第二天比赛之前，他想起了当初科克离开时道别，拉住普列托问他巴斯克语是不是真有这么个说法 。皇社的副队长一脸挪揄，连连感叹说现在的姑娘真是羞涩，表白就表白嘛，我爱你都说出来了还不敢告诉正主是什么意思。

格列兹曼呆站在通道口，一副被雷劈了的样子，直到他们最后4-2被马竞逆转他都没怎么回过神来。

想到这里他很恨恨朝似乎终于重启完他记忆硬盘正张大嘴瞪着他的科克踢了两脚沙子。

“我还没抱怨你把我给忘了七年了你倒先给我来闹别扭了？嗯？”

科克耷拉着脑袋自觉把腰凑过去，“我肉多你想怎么掐我就怎么掐吧。”

“谁要掐你真是。”格列兹曼嘴上虽然这么说但手上半点没留情，看科克五官都皱在一起了才放手，然后很熟练跳上了他的背。

科克拍了拍背上的那只金毛，还是有些发懵，所以这两年他根本就是在瞎吃醋？“那你那个时候队里真心话大冒险说你的初恋是在圣塞瓦斯蒂安遇到的……”

“呵呵。还有那个第一个和我表白的人啊。”

“谁？”

“Jorge Resurección, maite zaitut。回去给我查字典去！”

2.

2014年世界杯之后，格列兹曼再次收到了来自马德里竞技的报价，这次皇家社会没有再阻拦，一切都进行的很顺利，除了他没有敢再回一次他在圣塞瓦斯蒂安住了10年的家。

在飞往马德里的途中他甚至比十年前从法国来到完全陌生的西班牙要觉得落寞无措，至少那个时候有人来送机，至少有球探和他一起坐在飞机上，至少那个时候……目的地没有一个科克。

他不知道这几个赛季交手下来科克对他的印象是什么，更不知道那个时候在圣塞海滩边那句“下次再一次踢球”还是否被对方放在心上。科克身边环绕的两个都是皇马的天才小将，他一个圣塞的球员对于马德里的这些天之骄子来说就是土著吧？如果科克不喜欢和他搭档怎么办？

这样一路唠叨着，拿着行李出关之时他已经紧张到有点不敢去卡尔德隆报道了。  
“安托万•格列兹曼！”

他隐约听见有人叫他的名字，四处找了一下却没看见人影。

“这里！！看这里！！”

在那个声音明显变的急促之后他最终在靠出口处的一个咖啡厅边看到了一个…移动的红白硬板，旁边探出的半只手还拿着一根长棍面包。再走近一些，硬板纸上方冒出只脑袋，看见他之后笑得十分灿烂。

“…科克？”

“哎是啊，一年交手两次你竟然记得我的名字！”

格列兹曼噎了一下，突然不知道该说什么。一阵诡异的沉默之后他看见科克的脸迅速红了起来。

“不是不是我不是那个意思，你记性肯定很不错至少比我的好…额也不对总之很高兴见到你，老大这个人已经懒到一定要派球员去接新援了，你根本不知道队内争夺给你接机的名额争夺的有夺激烈最后我在欠了每个人一顿饭的情况下才争取到的而且我还不知道你喜欢吃什么所以就按照法国人的早饭给你买了根长棍面包你别嫌弃啊…”

科克说得语无伦次，说到最后都不知道自己在说些什么了，讪讪望着站在他对面的法国男孩扭曲的表情。格列兹曼其实忍的很辛苦，在科克说到第二句话的时候他那些飞机上自己给自己灌输的那些担忧就已经烟消云散了，等科克把一长串话讲完他脑子里唯一还剩下一个念头，这都这么多年过去了这个说话像机关枪一样的毛病怎么还没改掉？

“安托万•格列兹曼，很高兴能和你做队友。我早饭没吃所以这个面包我就不客气的笑纳了。顺便你说话真的可以慢一点。”

“你喜欢就好啊，我说话很快吗但是我周围所有人都说我讲话一直很慢啊你是第一个这么说的哎不对我怎么觉得好像很久以前也有人这么和我说过…好的好的我会努力的我很高兴终于能和你做队友啊合你搭档肯定会很愉快的…”

格列兹曼只想拿卷胶带把这个胖子的嘴给封起来，以前比赛的时候没发现他是这么个话痨啊，不然他踢比赛的时候说些垃圾话估计脾气暴躁的那几个和他对位的球员早就要疯了。

自从去机场把他给接送回市区之后，科克似乎顺理成章的自封成为格列兹曼的司机，每天早上出门都会看见他的车子已经停靠在门口，在副驾驶位上坐下之后再接过身边科克递过的早餐。

一切如此的自然，就仿佛他俩之间就应该这样，格列兹曼很多时候都会忘记他和科克其实只做了半年队友而已。但这半年他比那个时候拿到欧冠入场券的时候都要满足。

这份平静在一个亮相会之后被打破。

听着科克在新闻发布会上两眼发光讲述他是怎么怎么从小拿托雷斯当偶像的，格列兹曼就觉得胸口堵了块石头。在此之后两个星期科克的日常变成了吃饭睡觉找托雷斯，格列兹曼有那么一瞬间是很想把托雷斯给劈了的，看托雷斯的目光宛如会喷火，还自以为掩饰地很不错。

马竞在伯纳乌国王杯拿下皇马之后，托雷斯在更衣室里一脸无奈叫住了科克，眼角瞥到了在窗口一闪而过的金色脑袋，即使涵养再好表情也终于有了一丝扭曲。

“小科克啊，看来你是不知道西班牙国家队传统啊。”

“托雷斯前辈你什么…意思。”

托雷斯瞄了一眼窗口，刻意压低声音道：“你找个国家队外的也就算了，不过拉上前辈为你试探对方可不是那么容易的啊，不信你去问阿隆索那个时候他被卡西折腾的多惨。”

科克脸涨得通红，连连摆手，被噎得吱唔了好久都憋不出一句话。

“喜欢他就告诉他啊，我跟你说，像安东这样的名誉巴斯克人早就被巴斯克那群人的思维给同化了，别扭的要死又什么都不肯说，你不告诉他你永远也别想追到手。还想拿我刺激他，小科克你太天真了。”

“托雷斯前辈！！！”

托雷斯再偷瞄了一眼窗口，看见那头金毛依旧半隐半现，眯着眼继续给科克出招：“你如果对着他说不出口那就在更衣室里练练看，反正这里就我一个人对吧。”

科克总觉得有哪里不对，但是看托雷斯一本正经的样子又说不好。毕竟他偶像应该不会害他的…是吧？

“Antoine Griezmann te quiero？”

“那么小声干什么啦，而且还那么不确定，大声点啊！”

“Antoine Griezmann TE QUIERO！”

窗口传来重物着地的声音，科克诧异拉开门，只够看见一个溜得飞快的背影，转过身来托雷斯放声大笑，他实在是憋的太辛苦了。他这是为后辈的幸福着想嘛…

后来格列兹曼才知道，科克只有在高度紧张的情况下才会说话语速加快十倍，也就是说在一切他和格列兹曼在一起的时候。也知道了科克这只小白兔想坑一下托雷斯反而被对方给坑的家都不认识的故事。

科克生日那天，格列兹曼主动留下帮他收拾被队友弄的一团糟的房间，然而两人不知怎么收拾着就躺在了沙发上，还是以一种十分暧昧的姿势。格列兹曼感觉房间的温度突然就上升到了一个能称之为“燥热”的界限，科克贴在他额头上的脸颊也染上了些粉色。

“你那天说的，我听到了。Y yo te quiero también。”

3.

欧洲杯结束之后，格列兹曼唯一一件想做的事情只有在电话里听一下科克的声音，好好的哭一场。在场上他必须忍着，可离开了场地他没有这个力气再支撑了。这个时候如果科克还是联系不上……

他不敢继续想这种让自己可能会彻底崩溃的事情。

自从欧洲杯开始，国家队聚集在法国之后，科克就变得有些奇怪。不管什么时候去找他几乎一直是不见踪影，唯一在他房门前堵到他的那一次他神色慌张，甚至说出了“法国队的核心在西班牙基地做什么”这种话。虽然之后不断发消息道歉，但科克拼命想藏起来的东西还是让格列兹曼很在意。

西班牙被意大利淘汰出局的那个晚上，他依旧没能见到科克，直接被莫拉塔给拒在了门外。西班牙前锋语气很不好，最后还是被阿杜里斯给拉走的。来自毕尔巴鄂的老对手一脸歉意让格列兹曼先让西班牙队内部调整一下。

而现在，法国队屈居亚军，在返回酒店的路上他就差每分每秒盯着手机了，可是屏幕上一直到他踏进酒店的大堂都没有亮起那个名字。

“格列兹曼先生！”

酒店的前台叫住了他，对着纸念道：“有位先生说请您出了酒店右拐然后跟着红白走。”

“是谁？”他心里已经有了答案，却更摸不着头脑了，科克这是想干什么？

“我很抱歉，他名字太长我没记住…不过他最后似乎说了一句什么可乐？”

“是科克。”下意识纠正了一下，回过神之后揉着太阳穴走出酒店，他倒想看看科克这葫芦里卖的什么药。

所谓的红白非常好认，香榭丽舍大道上的路灯的灯泡不知道什么时候被换了一半，闪烁着柔软的淡红色。灯道的终点是埃菲尔铁塔，上面的葡萄牙国旗灯不知道什么时候暗了下去，自己家门口被别人拿走了冠军，换作是谁也不会让那个灯亮太久的吧。

铁塔底层空无一人，通向楼梯的路是锁死的，只有电梯还在正常运行。按开门一看，不出意料的灯泡再次被换成红白色，只不过大晚上这么一个幽闭的空间里显得有一些诡异。

好歹这个胖子还有点良心没让我爬楼梯… 法国前锋翻了个白眼按下了通往最高层的按钮。

瞭望台上出乎意料依旧看不见人影，他再往前走了几步来到栏杆处向下俯视，看着夜晚的巴黎，他忽然觉得心头有什么东西平静了。这座灯火阑珊的城市从埃菲尔铁塔处俯视，灯光汇聚成一道道蜿蜒的河流，不管是人还是球场都完全看不清。输球所带来的阴影似乎消散了不少，他应该继续向前看不是吗？

背后传来脚步声，他回过头，那个他怨念了一个多月的人一身笔挺的西装站在那里，眼睛里仿佛有星光闪烁。和他视线对上的那一刹那，科克单膝下跪，打开了之前格列兹曼见他慌张试图藏起的东西。一个小盒子。一枚在夜空下闪耀的钻戒。他的视线瞬间模糊了。

“Anto，这届欧洲杯输了还有下一届，下次决赛准备好和我对战吧。在此之前还有两件事，第一，我们一起拿下联赛和欧冠冠军。”

“第二呢？”

“Antoine，je veux vivre avec toi pur toute ma vie. Et tu? “

Fin.


End file.
